Número Equivocado
by Brenda de Andrew
Summary: Candy recibe una llamada...¿Será el amor?


**UN NUMERO EQUIVOCADO**….

LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY..NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE Kyōko Mizuki,

Es un minfics alternativo... Este minific es de mi autoria,lo realizo sin fines de lucro; Espero les guste les envio muchos besos y apapachos a todas.

Brenda de Andrew

** Chicago 6:45 am…**

^9 ^ Un auto Corvette enfrascado en medio del trafico de la ciudad,los sonidos de los claxon,el humo de los autos…un guapo empresario WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW proveniente de la familia con mas abolengo de todo America…observa su costoso reloj….desesperado piensa.

¡EL trafico esta terrible…..y George bien gracias,eso de estar enamorado!…..

¡mira que horas son y no se comunica!...esa Doroty es la culpable…¡pero me van ha oir!..por su culpa llegaremos tarde a la junta de los accionistas. mmm….lo llamare…

** ^ 9 ^ -ALBERT MARCA EL NUMERO DEL CELULAR DE GEORGE…..**

¡Qué bonito!.. Yo, aquí en medio del embotellamiento …¡y tu …ni me llamas!…¿acaso el amor te a vuelto un irresponsable? ¡sabes lo importante de la puntualidad Andrew!...-,si ya se parezco la Tia abuela Elroy…pero eso no te justifica…ademas tu eras el que me decias ¡primero esta la profesion y luego la devocion!...valiente tutor….mira que enamorarte a tus 45 años….por eso yo ….

¡deberia darle pena!

¿que?

-Mira que hablarle a si a un empleado…por que me imagino lo es….muchos creen que por tener gente a su servicio…deben estar a las ordenes incondicionales,somos humanos ¡eh!

¿Tu no eres George?

¡Claro que no!.

¿Quién habla?

¡Tu primero…tu marcaste!

¿Que no es …555666444777?

¡No, .. es 555666444778!

¡ups!

Ademas ….te esuchaste muy mal hablando asi del pobre ese George…burlandote del amor…..sabes nunca es tarde ni muy temprano para enamorarse…

¡claro me imagino que tu eres la mar de experiencia!

mmm…realmente no…pero si he conocido por lo que veo, mas el amor que tu…

Vaya….¿y me imagino que de profesion eres o maestra solterona-regañona o abogada de causas imposibles?… ¡pues no ,.. Soy enfermera! ¿Y tu, me imagino o magnate todopoderoso….o insufrible banquero!

¡bruja! Jajajaja… Pobres pacientes…con ese carácter ya imagino…a la hora de las inyecciones… Jajaja…pues te equivocas mis pacientes que generalmente son niños …me adoran

Y dime Sabelotodo..,..si tu eres tan..bueno..acaso nunca te has enamorado…. Pues te dire pequeña princesa que no…..

Vaya con el principe..ja,…- de bruja ya me cambiaste a princesa…

Te dije asi para que te lo creas….no por que lo seas…

¡Que amable!…

Dime ¿tu si te has enamorado?..

De hecho tres veces… Woow y dime pues que edad tienes….

Vaya ¿acaso no sabes que auna dama no se le pregunta la edad?

Ups…si, pero me intriga ..te escuchas joven asi ¿a que edad empezaste en el amor?

mmm….desde los seis años..

wow si que comenzaste joven

¿y tu nunca….te has enamorado?

mmm…bueno no te burles….he tenido ya experiencias….pero solo una me creeras la recuerdo por que para mi fue mi primer amor..

¿a que edad? Tendria yo como Catorce….

¿Y ella? No te rias…era pequeña….como siete o nueve , no lo se….. Y tu de quien te enamoraste…

¿Qué edad tenia ese tu primer amor?

Bueno yo….no te burles tendria como trece o quince años….ademas el si que era un principe….

Orale…..como que estaba muy chiquita para ti….

Solo la vi una vez…..era una muñequita de los ojos mas hermosos que yo halla visto…. Ja,que casualidad mi primer amor tambien solo lo vi una vez….

Ella era una llorona…..ah que bonito recuerdo….

Si….el era musico…aunque pense que era astronauta… Todo fue tan magico…

**+9+ (AMBOS SUSPIRABAN CADA UNO EN SUS RECUERDOS)…**

Si….tambien para mi, sus ojos eran de un azul hermoso…y que forma de mirar te daba una ganas de soñar…

Ella sonriea de una manera…te juro nadie tiene la sonrisa de ella….yo espero nunca deje de sonreir …

¿Dime fue hace mucho?... mmm….tengo veintiseis años saca cuentas….

Yo te dire tengo dieciocho… Eres una cria….

Hay si tu…eres un Tio abuelo… Jajajajaja…

¿Cómo te llamas?

Mmmm….Candy

¿Y.. tu?

Albert…

Sabes es algo curioso…..hoy me hiciste recordar esa colina…y esa pequeña pecosita….

¿Colina?

Si la conoci en una colina cerca de donde yo vivo….en un lugar llamado Lakewood…..

Yo tambien conoci a mi principe….en una colina…

¿si?

Fijate que yo lloraba por que una amiga…se habia marchado lejos…

Ella se rio de mi kilt….me dijo ¿Usa falda y eres varon?

¿Y luego te dijo que eras un astronauta?

** ^9^ (Ambos responden)**

¡Túuuu eres!

¡oh por dios…..!

¡Vaya!

¿Esto es muy inusual?….yo…

Por favor no me cortes…

¡yo te busque … tu fuiste un alisiente en mi vida,no te imaginas cuanto!…

¡Tu me diste la fuerza para seguir!….-mis padres habian fallecido y me enviaron al dia siguiente a estudiar a Inglaterra de interno.

¡Yo te busque tanto….encontre a mis demas amores comparandolos contigo!.

¡Jamas volvi a sentir nada magico….como contigo!…

¡dios mio!

¡Esto es increible!

Debemos vernos…¡por favor!

Yo….¿de verdad deseas conocerme?

Mas que a nada en este mundo…

Mmm….bueno que tal si..pasas a Hospital Santa Juana …en digamos una hora ya termina mi turno…

¡Claro…no faltaba mas!

¿Dime te gustan las rosas?…

¡Me encantan!

Vale ahí estare….cielos esto esta para no creerse..

**`^9^` -SEIS MESES MAS TARDE...**

Una camara de video grababa en un salon bellamente decorado…La boda del año entre el magnate mas guapo de Chicago y la mas suertuda enfermera de la historia.

¿QUE Opino de Candy White?...

Es gruñona Pecosa No sabe besar Coletuda y…

MI TURNO Ja…¿Qué Opino de William Albert Andrew?... mmm…es un mandon se cree superman…quiere salvarme a cada rato… se cree Tarzan por que habla con los animales… y ….y…y….

¡Y me adoras!…

¡Si!...la verdad es que estoy locamente enamorada de ti…

Yo tambien pequeña….¡Te amo!

**``^9^``( BESOS APASIONADOS SE PRODIGAN)...**

Ejem….. ya parenle…¿no?

Dejen algo para la luna de miel…. Miren que le hicieron a su video de bodas….van a traumar hasta sus nietos con esto que grabaron…..par de soquetes…

Jajajaja…..(ambos)

¡Hay Annie!

Si ya mejor busca novio…..

Mmmm…para terminar como ustedes dos…..besuqueandose toooodo el dia…bah…..

Bueno ahora si querida Annie….nos despedimos…ya mismo nos vamos a nuestra luna de miel…

¡Ya me imagino….las ganas…que tienen de disfrutarla!

¡Ni idea tienes que tanta!

Jajajaja….

Cuidense…..y sean felices…..

¡Adios a todos!

**^`9 `^ Y ASI EN MEDIO DE TODOS SUS INVITADOS Y CON LOS MAYORES DESEOS DE FELICIDAD PARTIERON ESOS DOS ENAMORADOS A DISFRUTAR DE SU LUNA DE MIEL Y DE ESA HISTORIA DE AMOR INICIADA EN UNA COLINA…..**

¡Hay que romanticos…Sé que seran felices!...

¡Si Paty lo seran! ¿Y tu para cuando ?

Mmmm…Stear aun esta por terminar su ultimo año de maestria en Aeronautica….tal vez el próximo año…..pensé que vendria con su hermano Archi…

¿Tiene un hermano…el inventor?

¡Annie…no le digas asi a Stear!

¡Ups perdón!

Permiteme….me estan buscando en el area de comedor…

Ni modo eres la organizadora de la boda….

Si….mira te encargo un momento el celular de Stear…..el esta alla en el baile..

**^`9 ^ SUENA EL CELULAR**

¡Stear ya ni la amuelas!….¡mira que dejarme aquí en el aeropuerto!…..¡ya no llegue por tu culpa a tiempo a la boda del Tio Albert!…no hay un solo taxi libre….eres…eres….¡pero me las pagas!

¡Grosero!

¡Paty lo siento….ese soquete de tu novio…..!

¡No soy Paty….soy Annie!

¿Annie?

¡Vaya….y yo que creia que a las chicas no le gustaban los inventores….mira que Casanova salio mi hermanito!…..oye linda….¿cuantos años tienes?

Soquete…

Linda no cuelgues….

Soy amiga de Candy y Paty….y…

Soy Archivald Cronwell…hermano de Stear…

**^9^ - Y ASI LA HISTORIA SE REPITE…CADA DIA…**

**FIN**.

^ 9 ¨¨ **REFLEXION**:" -NADA PASA POR CASUALIDAD…..TODO TIENE MOTIVACION DIVINA POR QUE EL AMOR ES LA FUERZA MAS PERFECTA DE DIOS".

CHICAS ESTA HISTORIA LA TOME DE UN AMIGA QUE HA COINOCIDO AL AMOR DE SU VIDA POR UNA LLAMADA EQUIVOCADA. QUIEN SABE….¿A LO MEJOR HOY …TE TOCA ESA LLAMADA A TI?

BESOS

BRENDA DE ANDREW


End file.
